After Everything
by ReyEleven011
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO!) A bunch of events that happens after Eleven closes the gate. Featuring Mileven, Jancy, Dad Hopper, Babysitter Steve, Lumax, etc
1. The Snowball

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Okay, so... it's October 28th, which means Stranger Things season two came out and I pulled an all nighter to watch it. Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but I didn't like it at all... I LOVED IT! Hahaha, I scared you guys for a minute didn't I?! Sorry about that!_

 _BUT IT WAS AMAZING!_

 _I can go into so much detail of how amazing the season was, but I won't because I got Fanfiction to write Dammit! Sorry it's been a while with all my fics. Just my life has been taken over by shit. I'm going to try to get back on track now that Season Two is out and my Mileven depression has been cured! So yeah. I'm ready._

 _This is going to be a collection of one shots taking place after season two. ALL HAPPY STUFF! Maybe some sad stuff in flashbacks, but mostly happy! I'll include a ton of stuff! Mileven, Lumax, Jancy, Jopper, Will stuff, Dustin getting a girl, more babysitter Steve, anything really!_

 _This first one is the extended version of the Mileven Snowball! Who else screamed and cried during that part of the finale?! No, I'm the only one with a Mileven heart in this place? Okay then..._

 _Whatever. You're getting this and you're going to love it or I swear to fucking god!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

It was the night of the Snowball at Hawkins Middle School. Most of the students were there with dates or friends to have a fun time. This was the perfect time of year to find that special someone at school. And for a group of friends, it was one of the first times in a while that all of them were happy.

These kids were Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and Will. They had been through a lot over the past year ever since Will had disappeared to the Upside Down. But ever since their friend was able to close the gate to the other dimension, everything had been normal for once. Hawkins Lab had been shut down and nothing was bothering them. Everything was just the way it was before.

Mike, Lucas, Will, and their new friend Max were sitting by a table together while other kids either danced or sat on the bleachers. They were waiting for Dustin to arrive and for Mike's date to arrive. But once Dustin finally showed up, everyone looked startled at his appearance.

"Holy shit what happened to you?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean what happened?" Dustin asked.

Max chuckled. "Dude your hair!" She exclaimed!

"Yeah is there a bird nesting in there?" Lucas joked, reaching to touch it. But Dustin wouldn't let him touch it.

"Theres no bird nesting in my hair you assholes! I worked hard!" He said, touching his hair a little bit.

Just then, a slow dance song came on. Everyone started pairing up with partners to dance to it. Lucas turned to Max with a wide grin on his face. "Max," he said. Max turned to look at him as he started getting nervous. "Hey, um, it's nice right? Want to, Uh, want to, like, you know, just you and me?" He asked, stumbling around with his words due to his nervousness.

Max raised and eyebrow and smirked at him. "Are you trying to ask me to dance, stalker?" She asked.

"No," Lucas said. "Of course not. Unless you want to?"

Max chuckled. "So smooth," she commented as she took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Dustin couldn't help but get jealous due to his liking of Max as well. But she was with Lucas now and there was nothing he could do. He watched them along with Mike and Will as the two started to dance.

"Hey Zombie-Boy!" A girl said, coming up to the three. Will looked confused as to why this girl was talking to him. His question was answered when she asked him, "Do you want to dance?"

Will stumbled over his words as he tried to answer. "Um, I don't.. well... uh..." he said. He saw Mike giving him an encouraging look before turning back to the girl. "I mean, yeah! Yeah sure!" He said. The girl smiled and the two walked to the dance floor as they started dancing.

Now it was only Mike and Dustin left with no one to dance with. Mike's date still hadn't shown up and Dustin didn't even have anyone. But that was before a group of girls caught Dustin's eye. If he couldn't dance with Max, then he could still find someone to dance with. He turned to Mike with a determined look on his face. "Wish me luck Mike. I'm going in," he said before walking away. Mike watched him go, shaking his head at him. Now it was just him, alone.

Mike sat down in his chair, waiting. This felt like last year's Snowball, sitting and waiting. He had promised his date the year before that she would have a normal life and they would go to the Snowball together. But that was before she disappeared. Mike decided to go to the Snowball anyway to see if she would show up. But she never did. All he did at the dance was sit and wait. Just as he was doing now. He just hoped that nothing was happening with her and that she would show up soon. He cared so much about her and only wanted her to be okay. Mike looked down at his hands, still thinking about how much this girl meant to him.

As another slow dance song came on, Mike heard the door to the gym open. And there she was. Eleven Jane Hopper. He stood up as he took in the sight of her. She was wearing a grey dress with black dots and a red ribbon around it. Her hair was curled and put in a really nice hairstyle. Mike thought she looked amazing. Their eyes met across the room as they both smiled at one other. They walked up to each other and Mine finally spoke.

"You look beautiful," he complemented. El smiled and blushed a little bit. She didn't know what to say to that. She was so used to him calling her pretty. Mike looked over at the other dancers for a minute before turning back to El. "Do you want to dance?" He asked her.

El looked nervous now as she looked over at the dancers. "I... don't know how," she said, looking back at Mike.

To her surprise, he didn't seem upset. Instead, Mike said, "I don't either. You want to figure it out?" El nodded and smiled at him. They took each other's hand as Mike led her to the dance floor. Then he showed her where to put her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

This felt like a dream to them. It was only a month ago when they saw each other again and now they were fulfilling the promise they made to each other. They had both changed so much, but to each other, they were the same as they had been a year ago. They looked into each other's eyes dreamily and smiled at each other.

After a few minutes of just looking at each other while dancing, Mike leaned in and kissed her. It was a short kiss, but still sweet. He had been longing to kiss her for a month, but every time they tried to, they kept on getting interrupted. Now he was finally able to do it after a year when he first kissed her. El smiled at him after they let go and she rested her forehead on his.

For the first time in forever, both of them felt whole again.

...

After the dance had ended, Mike was walking El to Hopper's car. Both of them enjoyed the dance and El finally felt normal while being there with Mike. They held each other's hands as they walked through the driveway. Once they came up to Hopper's car, Mike stopped and took El's other hand.

"I had a fun time tonight with you," Mike said, smiling.

El smiled back. "I had fun with you too," she said.

Mike brought his hand to her cheek. "I'll see you soon, okay? Tomorrow at the very least," he said.

El nodded at him and kissed his cheek. Mike didn't expect it at all, so he blushed and deep red and grinned. This was the first time El had made the first move to kiss. Yet they had only kissed twice, not including just now in the parking lot. Mike then took his turn to make a move and kissed her lips. It was longer than the one inside the dance but it was still sweet. El kissed back while smiling.

But their moment barely lasted after that when they heard a car honk. It was Hopper's car. They both jumped and let go of each other, turning to see Hopper poking his head out the car window. They both had embarrassed looks in their faces as they saw the police chief's stern face. They both completely forgot he was there.

"Hey Wheeler. Hands off my daughter, will you?" He said.

Mike's eyes widened, suddenly becoming scared of Hopper. "Sorry," He said, barely a whisper.

Hopper's stern look faded away as he started to smirk. "I'll approve of this as long as there's no funny business between you two. I think you're a little too young for-" He said before being interrupted by Mike.

"WE'RE THIRTEEN HOPPER!" Mike yelled, sounding really embarrassed. El didn't know what they were talking about, but she didn't ask.

Hopper chuckled and gestured for El to get in the car. Mike said one last goodbye to her before watching her getting in the car and and watching them drive away.

Mike finally fulfilled his promise when he couldn't last year. And he couldn't help but feel proud about it.

* * *

 _A/N: Wasn't that adorable?!_

 _I had to add in Dad Hopper at the end, okay? It is literally one of the best things ever and there better be more or if or I swear to god. Lemme know if you want more one shots with Dad Hopper. Hey, #dadhopper_

 _So another idea I have for this one shot series is some "What Could've Happened in this Scene?" Things. Like, I have a couple in mind already. Let me know if you want to see those and I'll be sure to write them and post them here! Also, if you guys have any ideas yourselves, let me know! Pm, review, anything!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Meeting Up Again

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Quick update because this idea just popped into my head just now and I had to get it down! So, you guys all know the one scene where Mike and El could have reunited, but didn't because El got the wrong idea when she saw Mike and Max talking? Well, this is going to start out as El's thoughts during that scene and then have a twist. This is an example of what I mean when I brought up, "What Could've Happened" in the last chapter. Just to make things clear for those who didn't understand what I meant. Now you know and I'm writing it!_

 _Also, I'm going to be in Disneyworld on Saturday to Wednesday. Just a heads up because I may not be able to update. Who knows? Maybe I'll find time? But I have no clue if I will!_

 _And maybe I'll be doing another update tonight? Maybe...?! I have no clue, but I want to since I have so many ideas!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Eleven walked through the woods to avoid being seen by anyone else. That woman she saw earlier was probably going to do something about seeing her, but she didn't care about that. All she cared about was seeing Mike. She had to wait for more than 300 days to be able to see him and now this was her chance. She didn't care about what Hopper would do if he saw she was gone. She didn't care if the bad men saw her. She just wanted to be with Mike again.

Finally, her eyes laid on the familiar looking school. She smiled a little bit and ran up to it, pausing when she saw a familiar sight. His bike. Eleven walked up to it slowly and put her hand on the handles. She remembered riding on the back of Mike's bike several times. She smiled at the thought of it and couldn't wait to ride again. So Eleven walked into the building of the school.

The halls were so familiar as the girl walked through them. She remembered these halls and imagined Mike, Lucas, and Dustin walking with her, just like they did last year. El walked faster when she started to hear footsteps. She then paused in her tracks and looked at both ways she could take. She went to her right and continued searching.

After a few more minutes of just wandering, she finally heard a familiar voice. Eleven would know that voice from anywhere. It was Mike's voice. She gasped when she heard him and walked closer to the sound of the voice. Eleven then saw a door where the voice was louder and looked through it. There was Mike standing right in the center, smiling. She smiled too, but her smile dropped when she saw who he was smiling at.

There was a girl riding a wheeley thing with him in the room. And they were smiling at each other. Mike was laughing too, and Eleven became upset. Mike forgot about her and replaced her with another girl. She glared at the girl who stole her Mike and made her fall off her wheeley thing.

Mike then knelt down and helped the girl up, while holding the girl's hand. Eleven started tearing up and crying when she saw that. This confirmed toner that Mike replaced her and didn't want her anymore.

El was about to run away when she heard him.

"EL?!"

...

Whatever Eleven thought was happening wasn't true. Mike wasn't replacing El with the girl, Max. He thought that what Max was doing to impress him was ridiculous and stupid that he couldn't help but smile at how stupid it was. He snapped out of it when he saw Max fall off her skateboard.

"Jesus, are you alright?" Mike asked, kneeling down beside her and helping her up.

"Yeah, I think so," Max answered. He asked her what happened and she responded with, "I don't know. It's like a magnet or something pulled me off my board. I know that sounds crazy."

A magnet... Mike's thoughts raced when she said that. He turned to face the door and what he saw brought him shock. Or, who he saw.

Eleven was standing right there at the door. He could only see her face and her hair, which had grown out to be in curls as she started tearing up. He could also see tears streaming down her face as well. But when she saw him see her, she ran off. Mike quickly bolted out of the gym and ran in the direction that El ran. Tears started streaming down his face as he prayed that he wasn't going crazy.

"EL?! EL! ELEVEN!" He yelled as he ran down the halls as fast as he could. A few teachers who were still there yelled at him to slow down, but he didn't care. Mike needed to catch up to El before something happened.

Mike paused in his tracks when he heard some soft cries. He walked closer to the crying and heard it in the janitors closet. He quietly turned the knob and opened the door slowly to not startle who was in there. He saw El curled up in a ball against the wall, crying. Mike stood there, not knowing what to do. He didn't know why El was crying or why she ran away from him. She didn't seem shocked when she saw him, instead, she looked hurt. Then it dawned on him that she must have seen him and Max together. She probably thought he didn't like her anymore!

El jumped when she heard the door shut. She looked up from crying and saw Mike standing above her. Mike couldn't help but tear up more when he looked into her familiar doe eyes. He smiled out of relief and joy as the days without her soon went away and became a distant memory. Now all he cared about was her being here. He knelt down beside her, still smiling, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Eleven," he breathed out.

"Mike," El said, her voice breaking a bit. Mike leaned in to hug her, but she backed away. "No. You replaced me," she said, more tears falling down her cheeks.

Mike put a hand on her cheek. "No El. I didn't replace you. I don't even like that girl you saw in there. I like you. No one is replacing you. I won't let that happen," he reassured her. Then he hugged her tight, El not refusing this time and hugging back.

It seemed like an eternity as they held each other, refusing to let go as if they did, it would all be just a dream. But they were together again and nothing was going to split them apart again.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, what'd you think?_

 _This popped into my head when I rewatched the scene, thinking, "If only Mike had turned around faster and Eleven hadn't run away." Then this came into my head!_

 _Which Mileven reunion do you prefer? The one that could have happened here or the one we got. To be honest, I like the one we got better because it was such a dramatic build up and the way he looked at her and she looked at him just made me sob. Mike, you be getting the heart eyes Boi!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. The Girl in the Arcade

_A/N: I'm back yo!_

 _So for once in my life, I'm not doing a Mileven chapter! I'm doing a Babysitter Steve chapter now! I have two others planned next that some reviewers suggested, (Thanks candy96 and fanficgirl395!) But For now, I'm doing this one. This_ _is also a Dustin one shot because he's buddy buddy with Steve now. Damn, I loved them in season two! It was one of the best things I have ever seen in my entire life in the TV world. So now I have to write something about it._

 _This takes place after the Snowball for the timeline. Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and Will are still going to school, El is living with Hopper and still learning more, Nancy and Jonathan are a couple, and both Steve, Will, and Dustin are single. Maybe not for long though! I know Will was dancing with a girl at the Snowball, but in this case, they aren't a couple because we barely know the girl and I want to do something else with Will._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit!"

Dustin kept on repeating that over and over while in his bedroom. He was trying to find some cash to be able to go to the arcade again. He was going with Lucas, Will, and Max. Mike couldn't come because he wanted to see Eleven in the cabin in the woods. The four others didn't push him because he really missed her over the last year and they knew he needed to be with her.

Finally, he found a lot of money stuffed under his bed and took it out. He shoved them in his pockets and left his room. "I'm leaving now Mom! See you later!" He yelled out to his mother.

"Alright Dusty! Have fun sweetie!" Ms Henderson said, sitting on the couch with her new cat, MeowMeow. She was still unaware that Dustin brought home a baby DemoDog that grew up and ate her old cat, Mews. She was still convinced that Mews was out there, but Dustin managed to convince her to get a new cat. Dustin said goodbye one last time before heading out on his bike.

Dustin was the second to last one there, as he could see Lucas and Max standing outside the arcade and, much to Dustin's dismay, holding hands. He really liked Max, but she liked Lucas. He saw them kiss at the Snowball while he was dancing with Nancy. He loved dancing with Nancy, but he wished that Max liked him back to dance with him. He snapped out of his thoughts of Max when he saw Will arrive in his mother's car. Will waved at him and he waved back before going inside with Lucas and Max behind them.

They were in there for several hours, playing many games together. Max kept on beating them at Dig Dug, Dragon's Lair, Pac Man, and every single game in the place. Lucas, Dustin, and Will kept on begging her for her to expose her secrets, but she kept saying that she just had skill.

Later they got bored and decided to eat some food. Since Dustin had the most money, he had to pay for it. As he was walking up to the counter, he accidentally bumped into someone, who dropped most of their money.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Dustin apologized, picking up some of the person's money.

"It's fine. It's my fault anyways," the person replied. As they both stood up, Dustin was able to get a good view of this person's face. It was a girl with long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and, to Dustin's surprise, she was wearing a Ghostbusters t-shirt. The girl looked over Dustin before saying, "You go to Hawkins Middle, right? You're in my social studies class."

Dustin finally recognized her and said, "Oh yeah you are! I'm, Uh, Dustin. Dustin Henderson. You might already know my name, but it's just in case you don't. Why won't I shut up?" He said, mumbling the last part to himself. "Uh, what's your name? I never quite caught it."

"I'm Daisy Andrews. It's nice to meet you," Daisy introduced herself, holding out her hand. Dustin quickly shook it, staring at her in nervousness and shock. Was he growing a crush on her and finally getting over Max? "I have to go now. Looks like my dad's here to pick me up. See you around," Daisy said before leaving. The boy watched her go, still staring after her. When he finally snapped out of it, he started running around the arcade.

"KEITH! WHERE THE HELL IS THE PAYPHONE?!"

...

Steve was sitting in his room working on some college applications. Even though they weren't together anymore, Nancy was still helping him out with college since they were friends now. But tonight she was hanging out with Jonathan, again, so he had to work on his own with some notes she gave him. The teen boy knew that he wasn't going to get into a good college with his current grades, but he knew he had to try. If he could face demodogs and deal with a bunch of kids at the same time, then he could write these applications.

His focus was interrupted when he heard the phone ring. Steve groaned as he wondered who it could be at this time of night. He grumpily walked over to his phone and picked up. "Hello?"

"STEVE! Oh my god! Thank god it's you! I need your help desperately!" A familiar voice shouted over the line. Steve nearly dropped the phone due to how loud Dustin was.

Steve managed to keep the phone in his hand as he finally spoke. "What do you need Dustin? What did I tell you about using that hair spray?" He replied.

"It's not about the hairspray! It's about a girl! And it's not Max this time! I met her at the arcade and she goes to my school! And she had a Ghostbusters shirt! I think I'm in love, but I have no idea and I barely survived talking to her! I NEED ADVICE!" Dustin said over the phone.

Steve chuckled at how he was acting. "Okay, you just met her and you already like her because she had a Ghostbusters shirt? Don't go into it too fast. Just because someone likes ONE THING that you like doesn't mean that they could be the right person," he told him.

"So What do I do? Talk to her again? Get to know her more?" Dustin asked.

"Exactly what I'm saying. Get to know her more and then-"

"I can kiss her?"

"NO! That's going way too fast!"

"But-"

"Nope. You just met this girl and you already want to kiss her? You're crazy!"

"Oh come on! Mike and El kissed and Lucas and Max kissed! Why can't I?"

"Well, at least those two couples know each other unlike you and this other girl who I don't know! They can kiss because they know each other! You can't rush into things, Dustin. I'm sorry, but you can't," Steve said firmly.

The young boy groaned over the phone. "Fine. I'll wait to get to know her. But I will kiss her when I do know her!" He said, sounding determined.

Steve laughed a little. "Deal. Now I got to go. I need to work on college applications. Let me know if you need any dating advice if you are able to get this girl to like you. But take it slow, alright?" He said.

"Alright, fine. See ya," Dustin said before hanging up. Steve hung up too when the line went dead and went back to work.

Oh the joys of being a babysitter.

* * *

 _A/N: Voila!_

 _I know that this may not have been good, but whatever! It was still super fun to write!_

 _So the girl, Daisy Andrews, is going to be featured more as possibly Dustin's love interest? Come on! He needs a girl who will dance with him at the Snowball besides Nancy! Who else felt super bad when he kept on getting rejected by the bitchy girls and when he was crying about it?! I clapped when Nancy came to save the day! Dustin needs loves! So I'm giving him Daisy Andrews!_

 _Daisy Andrews is portrayed by Reylynn Caster by the way. She's from Jack Dylan Grazer's show, Me Myself and I? It got cancelled, which is sad, but she was still good in it!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Criminals Part 1

_A/N: I am back!_

 _So this one shot is going to be pretty... different. Like episode 7 The Lost Sister?! I actually liked that episode. Don't judge me! I loved it even though it diverted away from the plot and felt different. So, Imma be doing something like that. EXCEPT this is afterwards. Meaning after season 2._

 _Mileven included! Also, I've been seeing this new ship around for Steve and someone else and I may be including that in this fic. I'm not saying, but Steve will finally get love that isn't from one of his children! YAY!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

In the secret cabin in the woods, Eleven was sitting in the living room watching TV. This was pretty much the only thing she could do there other than eat food and sleep. She loved TV, but she needed more things to do. Luckily, Mike was coming over and he never made her bored. El liked Mike a lot and she was happy she was able to see him now after 353 days of waiting.

Once she heard the secret knock on the door, El immediately unlocked the door with her mind. Once she saw Mike enter, she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. Mike wrapped his arms around her and they hugged each other for what felt like a long time. They finally let go and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey El. I missed you," Mike greeted.

El smirked. "It's only been a few days," she said in a teasing tone.

The boy chuckled. "Yeah, a few days too long," he said, grinning. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as they both sat down on the couch. "I brought a couple of movies we could watch. I mean, you must be getting bored of all this stuff on TV," Mike said, taking out a couple of movies from his backpack. "I got Star Wars, Ghostbusters, Jaws, Indiana Jones, Terminater, and Nightmare in Elm Street. I know it's a lot, but I couldn't decide. What do you want to watch?"

El looked over all the movies for a few minutes before pointing at one of them. "Star Wars," She said. Mike nodded and turned on the movie. El was fascinated throughout the entire movie and was loving every second of it. Mike grinned at all her reactions. Like her widened eyes at Darth Vader, her calling Leia pretty, saying that Luke and Han were cool, calling Chewbacca cute, and the droids funny. She cheered when Luke blew up the Death Star and clapped during the medal ceremony. El enjoyed every second of it.

Just as Mike was going to put in The Empire Strikes Back, he noticed El with a wide eyed face. "What's wrong?" He asked, sounding concerned.

El looked over at him with a worried face. "I heard someone talking to me. Not you," She said in a quiet voice.

"Do you know who it was?" Mike asked in a calm voice.

The girl nodded and looked away. "My sister," She said.

Mike looked surprised. "You have a sister? Does she have powers like you?" He asked in curiousity.

"Yes. She can make people see things she wants them to see. She made me see a butterfly and... Papa," El explained, shaking at the mention of Papa. "She kills bad men to make them pay. I nearly killed one too, but I realized it was wrong. Then I saw you in danger, so I ran away and came home." Mike put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile before looking away. "She wants me back. She thinks we belong together. But we don't," She said.

Mike took a moment to let all of that sink in. Then he turned back to El and said, "Maybe she just wants to see you again? Make sure you're okay. She must care for you in some way." El thought about it and nodded. "You should go to her. I can come with you if you want so you're not alone," he offered. El nodded again, this time smiling. "Alright, we should go then. And we'll leave a note for Hopper, saying that we went to Will's for the night in case we don't get back till tomorrow,"

After Mike wrote down the note, the two left the cabin together and went to the bus stop.

...

During the bus ride to Chicago, El told Mike more about her sister, Kali. She also told him what she told no one before. Which was the fact that she forgot about everyone in Hawkins and became bitchin'. She also said that she hurt people for no reason during her adventure. Then she told him about her mama, Terry, who was in a comatose state and can't talk.

Mike listened and didn't interrupt during the whole story. El expected him to be mad at her, but he wasn't. He told her that he was sorry about her mama and that it was good that she realized that killing was wrong. Then he explained to her the difference between murder and self defense. When she killed bad men a year prior, it was to protect herself and her friends. Mike wasn't angry at all, which El was happy about.

"Mama isn't home. Kali isn't home. The cabin isn't home. The lab isn't home. You're my home Mike," El said.

What she said made Mike's heart soar. He smiled wide at her and kissed her on the lips. El kissed back and they let go after a few seconds. When they let go, they realized they were at their stop and got off the bus.

El showed him the familiar way she took when she was first in Chicago. They bumped into a few people, who El called mouthbreathers. Mike couldn't help but chuckle at her calling people mouthbreathers. They finally made it to the alleyway that El recognized and walked through it. Then they went into a building that El remembered going into. They saw the gang, Axel, Dottie, Mick, and Funshine in there by a fire. The two both took a deep breath and stepped forward, holding hands.

"Hello?" El called out. Mike could tell that she was nervous, so he squeezed her hand in comfort. The four criminals turned to face them, looking intimidating.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in," Axel said. "It's Shirley and she brought a boy with her."

"Is Kali here?" El asked.

The criminals exchanged looks with each other. The kids could feel their hearts pounding fast as they turned back to look at them. "She's refusing to talk to any of us ever since you left. We've been pulling heists without her now, and we barely make it out without her powers. She's basically miserable," Mick explained.

El felt awful now since she caused this by leaving. She made Kali upset and miserable because of her running away. Kali did care about her after all. She took a deep breath before speaking up again. "Can I see her? I could help her be better," she said.

"You can try, Miss Jane. She normally hangs out where you used to sleep," Funshine said. El nodded and went up the stairs to where her bed was, leaving Mike alone with the thugs. They looked over at him with threatening looks and he nervously grinned and waved.

"Hey guys, what's up! Don't kill me please. I'm a friend of El's," Mike said nervously.

"Who the hell is El? We only know Jane," Dottie said.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Jane? She never told me her real name was Jane. I'll ask her about it later. No need to kill me though. She wanted me to come with," He said.

"Why?" Axel asked. "Why you, a little boy of all people?"

Mike sighed. "Because we're really close. And she says that if I'm nearby, she won't forget who she really is."

* * *

 _A/N: Part 2 to this oneshot will come soon!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	5. Criminals Part 2

_A/N: Alright guys! I'm back!_

 _This is part two to the previous one shot I published. Now this is part two. May even extend to a part three of I have to. Which is 99.9% likely, lol._

 _So last we left off, Mike and El went to Chicago to see Kali and the gang. El went to go talk to here while Mike stayed with the gang. Now what will happen? We shall see in this chapter! And the next! Haha!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

El slowly walked up the stairs to the loft. She was nervous about seeing Kali again, worried that something would happen. She didn't mean to upset her by leaving, but she had to save her friends and be with them again. All she needed was for Kali to understand.

As she entered the loft, she could see her sister sitting on the bed, looking down. El took a deep breath and entered the room. She went in front of Kali, who looked up when she came in front. Her eyes widened as her eyes laid on El and she stood up and stared at her in shock. El gave her a weak smile and bit her lip, still nervous at what Kali was going to say.

"It's me Kali," she said.

Kali smiled at her. "Jane. It's you," She said. The two sisters hugged each other, tight. They let go a few seconds later and Kali spoke up again, "Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"My friends were in danger. I had to save them. This isn't home. I'm sorry. But Mike is my home," El explained.

Kali raised an eyebrow at her. "Mike? Who's Mike?" She asked.

El pointed out the window of the loft to down below. She could see Mike with the other criminals and they were talking. Mike noticed her and waved at her with a grin. El waved back and smiled. Kali looked down below with a stern look and then looked back up at her sister. El turned to her, still with a smile on her face.

"Mike is home. He took me in, fed me Eggos, gave me a dress, made me feel pretty, saved me, took me to the Snowball, and kissed me. I saved him too. We've been apart for 353 days and I had to get back to him," El explained.

"So I'm guessing you love this boy?" Kali asked. El nodded in response. "Okay Jane. I respect your decision. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. But I may be needing your help with something again. I have to pull another heist."

El shook her head. "No. That's bad," she said.

Kali smirked. "You've gone soft Jane. But I'm serious with this heist. The only way how you and your boyfriend can leave is if you two help us with this heist," she said.

"No."

The criminal raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by no?" She asked.

"Not Jane. El. Call me El," El said. Then she left the room and went back downstairs to Mike, leaving Kali alone.

...

"Mike!" El called out.

Mike looked up at her and came up to her. He noticed that she looked upset, so he took her to a private area so they could talk. They went away from Axel, Dottie, Mick, and Funshine and over to another room.

"What's wrong El? Did it go well with your sister?" Mike asked.

The girl shook her head in response. "She wants us to pull a heist. If we don't, we won't be able to leave. I don't know what to do," she said.

To her surprise, Mike didn't seem mad at all. Instead, he put a hand in her shoulder in comfort due to her being upset. He pulled her into a hug and they held each other very tight. Mike knew she could use one after her conversation with Kali, since he could tell she didn't want to pull the heist, whatever it was. He didn't either because then it would be breaking the law. He couldn't be that kind of person and he couldn't let El go down that path again of being a criminal and a murderer.

They let go of each other a few minutes later. "It's like Star Wars. The dark side trying to turn Luke Skywalker, but he won't let it," El said with a small smile. Mike chuckled at her reference to his favorite movie.

"Yeah I guess it's like that," he said, running a hand through her hair. El smiled wider at him and he smiled back. "Lets just not do the heist. We can find a different way to get out," Mike suggested.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, boy."

The two kids jumped and turned around. There was Kali standing behind them with a smirk. El frowned at her and Mike raised an eyebrow at her. Kali just kept on smirking at them, which was starting to creep the kids out.

"You two are helping me with this heist whether you like it or not. It's the last revenge I have to pull before my life of crime is over. One more bad man," she said. "Then it's over like that. And you two are helping me along with the rest of my friends."

Mike walked up to her slowly with a small frown. "El told me that you killed for revenge. But that isn't the answer. I don't want El following that path because she's a pure soul. I want her to be the best person in the world because that's what she is in my eyes. She's still innocent and it should remain that way for a bit. So we're not doing this heist, whatever it is. I'm sorry, but we're not," He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kali folded her arms and gazed him over a bit, as if she was giving him an inspection. She walked around him in a circle, analyzing him. Mike was confused as to why she was doing this, so he watched her. El looked a little nervous at what her sister was doing, hoping that it wasn't something bad and she wasn't going to hurt Mike. She never did that before when she first met her.

After a few minutes, Kali stopped circling Mike and looking him over. She looked at him straight in the eyes before saying, "I think you'd be good for this heist. You look about right to be able to do this. We just need to give you a makeover, both of you. And I don't want to hear any no's in this. We're doing this heist with you, not without you." Then she grabbed their arms and led them out the room.

Mike and El exchanged looks, worried about what was going to happen.

* * *

 _A/N: Part 3 coming soon!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	6. Criminals Part 3

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So here is part 3. Last we left off, El reunited with Kali, but she's forcing them to pull a heist (robbery and being a criminal pretty much) before letting then go home. They obviously don't want to do it, but they got no choice in this, mostly because they're kids who made the awful mistake of going there because I have the power of creativity!_

 _ALSO SEASON 3 CONFIRMED! IM SO FUCKING HAPPY! I have no clue what they're doing with it, but I'm so hyped. MORE MILEVEN IS REQUIRED THOUGH!_

 _Who else is dying whenever they listen to Every Breath You Take. It's now forever my favorite song. Even though it's a stalker song, it's still so sweet and beautiful when it's in Mileven terms. I FUCKING LOVE!_

 _Im done talking now. Lets go!_

* * *

Kali led Mike and El into a clothes room where she and her gang dressed them up. The two kids had no choice but to let them dress them. El was put in a similar punk outfit she was in before and they greased back her curls again and put on black eyeshadow around her eyes.

For Mike, they gave him a black leather jacket and a grey shirt and ripped jeans and black boots. They greased his hair a bit too to make it go back, making it less poofy than before. They even decided to put eyeliner on him around his eyes, which he was uncomfortable with. When they showed him his look, he was surprised by how he looked since he was used to looking like a casual person. Now he looked different, like he was ready to join a rock and roll band.

Once they were done, the gang all met up and started heading towards the van. El and Mike looked at each other, clearly not liking what was happening. Mike took her hand and squeezed it gently and El squeezed back. They were both nervous and maybe a little scared, but at least they were with each other. They would find a way to get out of it together.

They all entered the van so they could go to wherever their destination was. Mick was behind the wheel and Axel was sitting next to her. Kali, Dottie, Funshine, El, and Mike were in the back of the car. Kali was looking through their masks and gave El her baby face mask and looked for one for Mike. She ended up picking one that looked like a tiger for him. The boy made a face at it, not liking the fact that they had to wear masks and how his looked.

El noticed that and she squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. Mine looks like a baby," she said, trying to cheer him up.

Mike chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about what we're going to do. I don't want to kill anybody," he said.

"You're right about that part, boy. We are going to kill the last bad man on our list," Kali interrupted. The two kids looked over at her, waiting for her to say who it was. "Jane, you know him as Papa. Dr. Brenner really. We're going to kill him so he doesn't do anymore harm. Then you two can go back to wherever you came from," she said.

El's eyes widened at the mention of Brenner. He couldn't be alive. She saw him die in the school. The Demogorgon killed him. She started to panic and breathe heavily. Mike held her close to him and calmed her down and comforted her. He looked over at Kali with a glare.

"He's not alive. He's dead. Is this another one of your tricks? El told me that you made her see that bastard. I'm betting that you are tricking her," he said.

The criminal shook her head. "I'm not lying. Friends don't lie right? That's what Jane told me," she said. "Brenner is alive, but not for long."

Kali then turned away from them to talk to Dottie and Funshine. Mike looked down at his girlfriend and rubbed her back. "You don't want to see him right?" He asked. El shook her head in response, wanting nothing to do with the man who tortured her for twelve years. "We'll get out of this together. I have an idea. You distract Kali and the rest while I do my thing. Distract them by stopping the car," Mike said. El nodded and glared down while she used her powers.

The van suddenly stopped in a halt. Mick tried to drive it, but it wouldn't even move an inch. While the other criminals went to check it out, Mike took all their guns and opened the door. He motioned for El to follow him and they both exited the van with no one noticing. They ran for a bit before stopping in their tracks. Mike hid the guns deep in the woods, but kept one with him just in case.

"I'm sorry about Kali. I thought that she would've changed," El apologized.

Mike put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault that she's like this. I'm just glad that you aren't like that," he said.

"I could've been," the girl muttered to herself.

"But you're not. You are still El to me, the girl I found in the woods a year ago. You will always be El to me, no matter what," Mike reassured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

...

Later in the day, Mike and El made it back to the main city. They got odd looks due to their appearance, but they didn't even notice. They were just focused on getting to the bus stop to get home. Chicago had nothing for them but Hawkins did, so they were never going back to Chicago no matter what.

The two reached the bus stop right when a bus pulled up. Mike handed the driver money as they boarded it and sat down together. The bus was mostly empty with only a few people in it. The kids didn't mind though since the only thing that mattered was going home and forgetting that this whole thing happened.

But who they saw entering the bus made them surprised.

Kali entered the bus and started looking around. Once her eyes fell on Mike and El, their eyes widened and they looked away. The criminal walked up to them and sat down across from them. Mike and El looked at her and she looked back at them, the two kids being confused on why she was there. But Kali had a small smile on her face instead of an angry look, which surprised the kids.

"I'm coming with you guys to wherever you came from. I want a fresh start," she told them.

Mike raised an eyebrow at her. "And this isn't a trap to make us do whatever you want us to do right?" He asked, not sounding certain that she was telling the truth to them.

"It isn't a trick. I realized that you guys were right, killing is wrong. When I realized you two escaped, I followed you so I can come with. I knew you guys would escape so I escaped with you. That was my plan all along," Kali explained.

The boy gave her a shocked and angry look. "So you tricked us?!" He yelled. "You fooled us and gave us these stupid looks just so you could escape?!"

Kali sighed. "I did it because I knew Jane and you wouldn't stay with us. So I want to come with you so I could stay with Jane. We belong together since we are sisters," she explained.

"Sisters," El said in a small voice, taking Kali's hand. "No more killing. No more heists. No more being bad bitchin," she said. "You promise?"

Kali nodded at her. "Promise?" Then the two looked over at Mike, who just looked confused.

"Two questions. One, why are you calling El Jane? And two, who taught her that word?!"

* * *

 _A/N: And that's the end to part three!_

 _So, Kali is going back with them to Hawkins, Mike is confused about everything, and Brenner is alive?! WHAT?!_

 _I may be doing something later involving him. We'll see about that. I mean, I said that this one shot series would be a happy series, but I can add in a few twists if I want to because this is my story and I can do whatever I want to. But that won't happen next time because I have a different idea in mind for the next one shot! Hint, it includes Lumax._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	7. Wanna Go Out?

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _So I'm finally back. Sorry for the delay, but I'm back now and everyone should be happy about that!_

 _So in this oneshot, I will be doing Lumax! YAYYYYYY! Is it just me or is their ship underrated? It really feels like that since everyone focuses on Mileven, not that there's anything wrong with Mileven of course. Lumax, Lucas, Max, Caleb, and Sadie need more appreciation in the fandom._

 _I mean it._

 _Also, I have a YouTube channel guys! It's called, ReyofLight 011. I post edits of Star Wars, Stranger Things, and IT on there. I'm currently planning a Lucas edit, then it's going to be a Richie edit, and then a Jancy edit, and then a Luke Skywalker edit. Please check it out and subscribe!_

 _Im done blabbing now. Here we go!_

* * *

"Hey, so, you want to go out on a date?"

"It'd be really fun to go on a date with you. Everyone loves one."

"I like you. And we should go out."

Lucas Sinclair was trying out all kinds of motives to get Max to go out with him. He was practicing in his room by looking in the mirror. At the Snowball, he managed to be able to dance with Max and she even kissed him. She didn't mention it afterwards as if she was embarrassed, but he couldn't get it out of his head. He needed to ask her out or at least talk about the kiss.

The boy realized that all his motives were failing, so he just stopped practicing. Lucas laid on his bed, face in his pillow, and sighed. He was way too nervous to even practice asking her out. What was he going to do? Now he knew how Mike felt whenever he talked to El.

Wait a minute.

Lucas sat up and grabbed his supercom. If anyone could help him out, it could be Mike, right? He managed to ask Eleven out and succeeded. Maybe he could help him out with that. Lucas switched channels to reach Mike he could get some love advice from him, the only one in the party who was actually in a committed relationship.

"Mike? You there? Come in," He called.

There was a few minutes with just static before Mike picked up. "Yeah Lucas? What's up? Over," he said.

"Good you're here. I need to talk to you," Lucas said. "It's about Max. I want to ask her out, but I don't know how. Can you help me? Over."

Mike chuckled at the other end. "Why are you asking me of all people? If anything, I thought you would ask Steve since he gives love advice to Dustin," he said. "But seriously, why me? Over."

Lucas sighed. "Because you are in a relationship with El. How did you ask her?" He asked.

"I just asked her the day after the Snowball. I was a huge nervous wreck though, but that's normal, I hope. She said yes too. My suggestion to asking Max out is to just be yourself. I'm sure she'll say yes. I saw you guys kiss at the Snowball. Over," Mike advised.

"So basically I just walk up to her and say, 'Hey wanna date?' Will it work?" Lucas asked, becoming more nervous as he said that.

"Yes, buddy. She'll say yes because I'm positive she likes you. And remember to say 'over' when you're done talking. Over," Mike said, chuckling a little at his last sentence.

Lucas rolled his eyes before saying, "Thanks. Over and out," and closing the antenna on his supercom. Then he grabbed his jacket, left his room, and went on his bike to pedal to Max's house.

...

Max was in her room, polishing up her skateboard, when she heard a knock on her window. Luckily she was the only one who heard it because Billy was out with one of his many dates and her parents were out too. She went over to the window and saw Lucas outside on his bike. Her eyes widened when she saw him, not expecting him to show up.

"Oh, hey Max!" Lucas greeted casually.

Max chuckled and smirked. "Hey there stalker. What are you doing here?" She asked.

The boy shrugged. "Well, I was just in the neighborhood and I figured I'd stop by. Can I come in?" He asked. Max helped him get through the window and the two sat down on the bed. Lucas took a deep breath and nervously started speaking. "So, Uh, since I'm here, I thought I'd ask you a question. Do you... Uh... do you want... Ugh why can't I talk?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "I know what this is," she said. "You're trying to ask me out in a date, aren't you?" She asked.

Lucas nodded, his face turning a deep red. Max couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face. Truth is, if she was the one asking, she would be just as nervous, maybe even more. That's why she wouldn't speak of the kids they shared. She had no idea why she did it until now. She liked Lucas. A lot. He was the first person to show her kindness and made her feel welcome in Hawkins. He even welcomed her into the party when Mike wouldn't and he was the one who was honest to her when no one else would tell her what was going on.

"Well, the answer is yes, stalker. I'd love to go out with you," Max responded. Lucas gave her a large grin and felt really excited. Max noticed this and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which nearly made him faint.

"How does Saturday work?" Lucas asked.

"Saturday works great."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for a long delay to update this chapter!_

 _Wasnt this cute though? I'll definitely write oneshots of them on dates soon! But for now, I got other ideas in mind for the next oneshot._

 _How does a Will oneshot sound to you guys?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	8. Trauma

_A/N: IM BACK!_

 _Im so sorry for the long wait! I'm going to try to keep an updating schedule for once in my life. But I'm back and ready for action._

 _This oneshot will be centered around Will. I have always been wondering what he felt like after the events of season two after being possessed. Now I have my chance to do it and I'm honestly so excited! WILL DESERVES BETTER! And he better get a break in season three._

 _Also, new characters in season three! I'm excited to see Erica in a bigger role and for the new character, Robin. I already have a theory for Robin and I'm already planning a oneshot about her. I have so many ideas and I'm honestly super excited to write the ones I have planned! And they are now even filming! MILEVEN PHONE CALL NEXT SEASON! HOLY SHIT IM GONNA DIE_

 _Dammit and theres been more content. I wrote that a while ago!_

 _Im done talking. Lets go!_

* * *

Will had been through a lot throughout the past year. Disappearing to the Upside Down had been a lot for the young boy. But then being possessed by the Mind Flayer and forced to give up information from his friends and family to the monster had made it all even worse. He had betrayed them and hurt them in ways that are unheard of.

He felt horrible about what he had done to them. The boy felt responsible for the death of Bob Newby and the fact that he had broken his mother. He even choked her when she was just trying to help him get the Shadow Monster out of him. Will felt like he didn't deserve anymore love for what he had done.

Even though he felt like he didn't deserve it, Will was glad to still have the people he cared about still loving him. His friends still stood by him, even his new friends, El and Max. Hell, even Steve, who was trying to adopt him into his single mother group.

Life was good for Will, but he didn't feel that way.

Will was currently at school with his friends. He was staring off into space, not paying attention to the lesson Mr. Clarke was teaching the class. Lucas, Dustin, and Mike were too focused on the science lesson to even notice Will's distant look. Even Max didn't notice, which she had an excuse for since she was in the back of the classroom.

Mr. Clarke was talking about organisms and how they develop. He was drawing diagrams on the chalkboard and the class was taking notes. While he was writing things down, Mr Clarke happened to draw a diagram. Will looked up around this time, only to see that the diagram looked familiar. It looked a lot like the Mind Flayer.

Flashbacks starting running through Will's mind, remembered how he encountered it several times and how it possessed him and talked to him. He could no longer hear Mr. Clarke talking, as he zoned out into the memories. It kept coming for him. Hurting him. Threatening to hurt his friends. His brother. His mom. The whole world. Making him a part of the scheme. Shaking in his seat, he tried to look away from the diagram, but he couldn't.

Will snapped out of it when he heard Mr. Clarke calling his name several times. He looked up at the teacher, who looked worried. Everyone in the classroom was staring at him, causing a bit of anxiety for the boy. He quickly asked to be excused before running out of the classroom with his bag.

Entering the bathroom and going into a stall, Will was crying the whole way. The Mind Flayer kept haunting him, even though El had closed the gate. He knew that it was just memories, but they were traumatizing memories. The boy cried into his hands, scared to death.

A knock on the stall made Will jump and look up. "Will? You in there? You okay?" A familiar voice called out. It was Mike. Will opened the door, revealing his tearstruck face to his best friend.

"I-I'm sorry I ran out like that..." Will said, sniffling and wiping away his tears, embarrassed that he was found like this.

Mike gave him a look of sympathy. He felt horrible that his best friend had to go through so much. They had all been through a lot, but Will had been through the most. That's why he made sure he was always there for him. He wanted to look out for the person he thought of as a brother. He wrapped an arm around the scared boy and they sat down together on a bench.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mike asked, patting his shoulder gently.

Will stared at the ground, not answering. Mike patiently waited for his friend to speak. "I know that the Mind Flayer is gone... but it's like he's still there. I don't know, I'm probably going insane, but I keep seeing him in my memories. I keep reliving how he tortured me and possessed me. I just want it all to end!" He explained, tearing up again.

Mike rubbed his friend's back in comfort. Hearing this broke his heart, but what Will said next broke it even more. "Sometimes I just want to die. So that way I don't cause you or anyone else any more pain."

"No Will don't say that. Please. You're my best friend and I don't want you to die. If you went, then that would hurt us. You don't cause us any pain. It was the Upside Down, not you. The Mind Flayer hurt us, not you. I swear that it wasn't you," Mike said.

Will looked up at his friend, wiping away some tears that were falling down his cheeks. "Thanks Mike," he said in a small voice.

"Anytime. I'm with you till the end of the line buddy," Mike said, patting his shoulder again. They both stood up from the bench and started walking back to class. "Why don't we hang out after school? Just me and you."

"Aren't you hanging out with El today?" Will asked.

Mike shrugged. "I see her almost everyday. I can make time for my brother," he said, smiling down at him.

Will smiled back. Now he didn't feel so alone knowing that he still had his best friend and brother by his side.

* * *

 _A/N: Ahhhh I Love Will!_

 _Yes I added in a bit of Byler friendship because why not? I love their friendship! I don't ship them romantically because I'm way too in love with Mileven, but I'm honestly so jealous of their friendship._

 _YO MIND FLAYER POSSESS ME SO I CAN HAVE SOME FRIENDS!_

 _Alright, so I don't know what oneshot to write next. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know in a review of what you would like to see! I'm gonna try to update this daily. I think this will be the main story I'll focus on. Everything else I've practically given up on at this point. Cause they ar H!_

 _Im also seeing Calpurnia tomorrow! I'm so excited to see them! I honestly love their music so much. They bring back the good music from the old times. I prefer that kind of music over the trash songs that the 21st century holds. RAP ISNT THAT GOOD! CALPURNIA IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN CARDI B. Greyhound and Waves are my favorites. Ahhh I love them so much!_

 _i hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	9. Talking to the Boyfriend

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Man it feels so good to be back on here. I missed you guys so much cause ya'll are the best. *gets emotional* I love you guys so much!_

 _Alright I'm done being sentimental. So in this one shot, it's gonna be Mike and Hopper. Aka future Father and Son in law. Ever since David Harbour said that he has a scene with Finn Wolfhard, I've been figuring out what it could be. And it's gonna be a "What are you going to do with my daughter?" talk. Ohhhh this is gonna be so fun to write!_

 _Also, anyone else pissed about the fact that season three won't come till summer 2019?! THATS TOO LONG OF A WAIT! And I'm starting my freshman year soon and I'm not going to survive! Like honestly. Just give me content and maybe I will survive, but seriously._

 _Im done talking. Lets go!_

* * *

Hopper was in the cabin making breakfast for his new adopted daughter, El. Now that her sister, Kali, was living with them as well, he had to make more breakfast foods for three people. Plus, he had to get an extra bed for her, which took a bit to make room for, but good thing that El helped with her powers. Being a father was hard, but worth it.

The secret knock was heard at the door. The police chief finished up what he was making at the kitchen and went over to the door. There stood Mike Wheeler, holding flowers and dressed up a little nice. Once he saw Hopper, the wide smile he had on his face quickly went away. The chief noticed this and knew that something was up between him and El.

"Oh, uh, hey chief. I was just, um, stopping by to say hi," Mike said, a little flustered. He tried hiding the flowers behind his back, but it was pointless since Hopper has already seen them.

"Yes, you were coming by to say hi and take my daughter somewhere," Hopper said. "Don't act all innocent on me, kid. Back in my day-"

"I GET IT HOP!" Mike shouted, turning a deep red. Hopper should know by now that he wouldn't do anything like that with El. They were young anyway so why would they even be worried about that happening? "I just... I want to take El out. There's a new mall in town and I think she would enjoy it."

Hopper sighed and let the young boy inside the cabin. Mike put the flowers down on the table and sat down on the couch. The chief watched him, looking a little suspicious of the boy. He knew that he wanted to take El out, but he should know that it's still a little dangerous, according to Dr Owens. The Snowball was an exception because he knew how much it meant to El that she could go. Then he found out that she wanted to go just to dance with Mike. And kiss him.

"Okay kid," Hopper said, sitting down next to Mike. "Now you're gonna get the typical dad talking to the boyfriend kinda deal. I know how much she means to you, considering how you punched me several times for hiding her. But what exactly do you plan on doing with my daughter?"

Mike looked down when he brought up the fact that he punched him. Especially since he had broke down in his arms right after. It was a bit embarrassing, considering how everyone else had heard them yelling at each other. He had gotten sympathetic looks from everyone when he and Hopper left the room. He had 353 Days Worth of emotions in him and he was never able to let it out till after El came back. Mike cared about her so much that he would kill himself if it meant that she would live.

"I would never do anything bad to her Chief," he started out with saying. "I care about her a lot and she's been through so much in her life. She deserves all the love she can get. Ever since I met her in the rain the night after Will disappeared, I knew that I needed to protect her. I never told anyone about her, except for Lucas and Dustin. She had helped us so much and I never realized that she was really the one protecting me until it was too late. When she disappeared, it was like a part of me disappeared with her. No one understood the pain that I went through for those 353 days. I couldn't tell my parents because they were told that she was Russian. I couldn't talk to Nancy because she was upset over Barb and always with Steve. And I couldn't talk to Lucas, Dustin, or Will because they could never understand and they had already moved on. Calling her just gave me a sort of comfort that she could come home. And she did. She came home," Mike said.

Hopper was taken aback by the young boy's words. At first he thought that Mike's feelings for El were just a simple crush. Now that he had actually seen how they act around each other and hearing what he had just said, he knew that it was more than a crush. It was actual love. He hadn't felt that way with any of the girls he screwed when he was Mike's age.

"Alright kid. You can date her, okay?" He said, patting his shoulder. "But if you ever break her heart, I'll have your ass," he said in a threatening tone. Mike's eyes widened in worry, but Hopper just chuckled. "I knew that would terrify you. You're a good kid. Just treat her right, okay?"

Mike nodded in response, a grin starting to spread on his face. "Of course Hop. I would never let anyone hurt her," he declared.

That was when El and Kali came out of the bedroom. Once El saw Mike, she grinned and ran over to him and hugged him. Hopper chuckled at the couple and went back to serving breakfast. El took an Eggo out of the freezer and said goodbye to her new father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she and Mike left the cabin to go on their date.

Kali looked over at the chief, who was staring at the door. "They're good kids, okay? They'll stay safe," she reassured him.

Hopper looked over at her and smiled. El might be a teenager and have a boyfriend, but he will always see her as his little girl.

* * *

 _A/N: I had fun writing this!_

 _This is something I demand to see in season three. Mike and Hopper are a duo that needs to be explored more, especially since Mike is dating El. MILEVEN WITH AN OVERPROTECTIVE DAD AMIRIGHT?!_

 _Eh, none of my theories are ever true anyway._

 _Next oneshot will be a bit of a surprise. I'll give you guys a hint. It will feature a new confirmed character in season three. You just have to guess who it will be!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
